


guard the garden

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2019 [25]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, could be read as romantic if u want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: some of osiris’s thoughts about the saving of saint-14
Series: destcember 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561171
Kudos: 9





	guard the garden

osiris’s biggest regret was not being able to save saint-14.

it ate him alive for centuries, the man he was closest to had died and there was nothing that osiris could have done to prevent it. the fact that it was inevitable is what made it worse, he couldn’t even try and fix his mistakes.

when the guardian had come and saved saint, his first reaction was to celebrate, to honor the guardian and to welcome saint back to the world of the living. in almost record speed, though, osiris quickly moved from joy to guilt.

there  _ was _ something osiris could have done, he  _ should  _ have done, but he didn't. he could have saved saint centuries ago and he didn’t bother, didn’t try. he had let his regret chew at his motivation rather than using it as a motivator, and he wasn’t sure if he could forgive himself for that.

in the end, osiris never did celebrate for saint.


End file.
